


Partnership?

by ChildOfSolace



Category: The Son of Bigfoot (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Prompt from a Ao3 userA rewrite of a scene from the movie with a bit of suggestive but slight groping. Read at your own risk.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Partnership?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombiezilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiezilla/gifts).



"Dad!"

Dr. Harrison opened his eyes weakly, surprised by the sudden appearance of his son, "Adam?" He managed out in a strained breath, "How did you get in here?"

"It's a long story, but don't worry." Adam said as he came up closer, frowning at the machine and the wires attached to his father. "I'm here to get you out of here."

Dr. Harrison sighed as he took his son by the arm, "It's going to be okay, Adam." He said, preventing him from removing the wires any further.

"What are you doing?"

"Everything I did was to keep you safe. Not a day went by that I, I didn't wish I was in your life."

Adam frowned, his heart sinking. Why did it seem like his father was saying good bye? He shook his head, and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, we have to go!"

"I need you," Dr. Harrison persisted, pulling him back in and staring into his son's eyes intently, "to believe that."

Adam grimaced, uncomprehending. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up and scowled at the entrance of Wallace Eastman and his cronies.

"You've been a naught, naughty boy, Adam." The white man smirked, wagging a chiding finger as he walked into the room. "it's a good thing your father is someone special to me, so I could afford to be more forgiving and give you a pass on due punishment."

Dr. Harrison scrunched up his face in repulse, but carefully didn't say anything; not with Adam in here.

"Yeah, well, you've got to catch us first!" Adam snapped, taking his father's arm once more and tugged on it hard. "C'mon dad, let's run!"

"I'm not going with you."

"What!"

"I'm staying here." He sighed, pulling Adam's hand off him before leaning back on the chair wearily. "You and your mother are going to be safe. It's better this way."

"What did you do to him? He's sick; you're killing him!"

"He's here on his own free will," Wallace hummed walking behind the hairy man's chair, "he can leave at anytime."

Dr. Harrison heaved a ragged breath, "I'll be fine," he said, adamant in ignoring the white man as he focused his attention to his son, hoping his eyes conveyed the amount of love he felt for him. "just go Adam."

"Don't look so surprised, dear boy." Wallace insisted, placing his hands on Dr. Harrison who flinched in response. Unfazed, Wallace proceeded to massage his large biceps absently. "We're partners; daddy and I; I told you we would be."

Dr. Harrison subtly flared his nostrils, repulsed by the other man's handsy tendencies. "Go on now."

"No," Adam grimaced, eyes shining defiantly, he took a step forward. "I'm not leaving without you—Ahhah!" He cried out when the cronies grab him by the arms forcefully.

Dr. Harrison glowered, glaring at Wallace heatedly. "You promised not to hurt him!" He hissed, grabbing the whiteman by the front of his shirt. "Do not force my hand, I will hurt you."

"Hm, strangely enough, I'm not entirely opposed to pain coming from your hand." Wallace drawled, a little shudder running down his spine and an odd heat pooling in his stomach. "what did you have in mind, big boy?"

Dr. Harrison's glare only instensified, he growled once more. "Eastman!" He shook his by the front of his shirt harshly that the white man stumbled onto his lap accidentally. "I can kill you."

Not that the business man seemed put off about it. He looked more amused than ever, in fact.

His men tightened their hold on Adam which only infuriated Dr. Harrison more.

Finally, Wallace held up a hand towards his men. "Treat our young guest gently." he waved them off dismissively when they released Adam's arms. "Good, now do see him out."

"Take care of your mother." Dr. Harrison sighed, feeling drained once more after the brief adrenaline rush of rage. "Take care... of yourself."

"Yes, and worry not," Wallace drawled, squeezing Dr. Harrison's upper arms suggestively, "I'll take good care of daddy here."

Adam stared at his father in owlish dismay, before bowing his head down dejectedly. He reluctantly turned away, huffing as he shoved his arm away from one of the men flanking him as they saw him out. When the doors closed behind the group, Dr. Harrison glared at Wallace once more, trying to will his weak arms to push the man off his lap.

"And you..." Dr. Harrison huffed, "keep your hands off me, Eastman." He growled, "I said I would work for you, nothing more."

"Well, I assumed you've changed your mind about fighting me in everything." Wallace hummed, clicking his tongue in slight annoyance. "What's the harm? Like I said, we're partners. Best you embrace that, seeing as it's doubtful you'll be seeing your wife or son again."

"Shelly is _my_ partner," Dr. Harrison bit back firmly, "and I swear, the moment you lay your hands on either of them, you can toss whatever arrangement this is out the window."

Eastman clicked his tongue once more, "Pity." He patted too closely into the hairy man's inner thigh before straightening up once more. "But as they say, patience is a virtue. Given time, I'm sure you'll come around."

"Don't hold your breath."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is what you expected, but this is honestly the best I could do, hahaha. Oh well, I tried.


End file.
